Stay
by minamishiho
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu sejak hari kelulusan Hanegasaki Gakuen. Bagaimana kehidupan Teru dan Umi saat ini? Saeki X Heroine. Saeki POV.


_**Stay**_

_Pairing: Saeki Teru x Heroine (disini namanya Umi)_

_Genre: Romance _

_Disclaimer: Tokimemo GS bukanlah milik saya tapi milik Konami._

* * *

><p><em>Kita akan tetap bersama... selamanya.<em>

_._

_._

_._

Matahari pagi yang mengintip dari seberang lautan seolah tenggelam sebagian. Laut yang berkilau keemasan di sinari cahaya samar sang mentari. Suara debur ombak yang bergulung-gulung di kejauhan. Desiran angin beraroma garam...

Bahkan saat memejamkan matapun aku dapat melihatnya. Pemandangan luar biasa indah itu, tempat aku tumbuh dan memikirkan mimpi-mimpiku. Tempat aku menangis saat sedih, bermain saat bahagia, dan tempat dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Anak perempuan itu.

Kota Habataki memiliki banyak legenda, salah satu yang paling familiar dan paling kusukai adalah legenda tentang mercusuar yang ada di pantai tempat aku sering menghabiskan waktu sedari kecil sampai dewasa. Kakek sering menceritakan legenda itu padaku dan aku tak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Sebuah kisah sedih tentang putri duyung yang tak bisa bicara yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda manusia. Mereka terpaksa berpisah dan sampai akhir tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa akhir cerita itu. Apakah si pemuda yang mencari putri duyung ke lautan berhasil menemukannya atau mereka tak pernah bertemu? Sampai sekarang pun terkadang aku masih memikirkan akhir kisah itu.

Lalu saat masih kecil, aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan seusiaku yang sedang menangis di tepi pantai. Saat itu kakek baru saja menceritakan (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) kisah tentang putri duyung itu padaku jadi otomatis dalam pikiranku saat itu adalah bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah putri duyung, karena dia menangis di tepi pantai dan tidak bicara saat aku mengajaknya bicara. Saat aku tahu dia tersesat, aku membantunya mencari jalan pulang dan sejak saat itu kami sering bermain bersama.

Tapi tak lama kemudian dia harus pergi. 'Sama seperti putri duyung dalam cerita itu,' pikirku saat itu. Dan sama seperti pemuda yang mencintainya, aku berjanji pada anak perempuan itu bahwa aku pasti akan mencarinya namun tidak seperti dalam legeda, aku pasti akan menemukannya. Dan aku menciumnya sebagai tanda janji kami.

Dialah cinta pertamaku. Dan dia juga ciuman pertamaku.

.

.

.

Silau.

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya perlahan. Sambil menguap lebar kulirik jam meja yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Jam 6 pagi. Mengikuti insting, kuraba sebelah tempat tidurku dan jantungku serasa berhenti saat menyadari tempat itu kosong.

Dengan cepat aku duduk dan memandang liar berkeliling. Dia tidak ada. Kulempar selimut yang membungkusku dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, berarti dia tak ada disana. Aku bergegas menuju dapur. Kosong. Pikiranku mulai kacau. _Tenang, Teru, _aku berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Mungkin dia sedang lari pagi atau apa. Konyol sekali kalau aku panik begini hanya karena dia tidak ada saat aku bangun tidur.

Tapi dia tidak pernah bangun sebelum aku sebelumnya. Selalu kebalikannya. Dia selalu ada di sisiku saat aku tidur dan bangun, jadi wajar kan' kalau aku tidak tenang begini? Iya kan'?

Aku berjalan ke luar rumah dan berjalan menyusuri pantai. Matahari mulai muncul dan ribuan permata biru berkilauan di seluruh permukaan laut. Biasanya pemandangan ini membuatku takjub, seberapa seringpun aku melihatnya tapi sekarang... tanpa dia di sisiku...

"Hei, Teru!"

Kepalaku otomatis menoleh mendengar suara orang yang sedari tadi membuatku panik setengah mati. Dia berdiri di tanjakan yang merupakan jalan masuk pantai sambil melambaikan tangan riang. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan memberinya pukulan khasku tepat di kepalanya. "Aduh! Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa aku dipukul?" protesnya sambil mengusap-usap kepala. "Kemana saja kau pagi-pagi begini?" aku balas bertanya, tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku jalan pagi sekalian beli susu di supermarket 24 jam. Saat buka kulkas tadi pagi aku baru sadar susunya habis, jadi..."

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan penjelasannya, aku meraupnya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan kebingungannya atas perlakuan tiba-tibaku ini tapi, sebagaimana biasanya, dia langsung memahami apa maksudku. Gadis itu balas memelukku dan berbisik, "Maaf aku membuatmu khawatir."

Biasanya tanggapanku saat dia berkata seperti itu adalah _"Siapa bilang aku khawatir?" _ atau _"Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir!" _tapi kali ini, untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya.

Karena aku sangat bahagia bisa menemukannya.

Karena aku sangat bahagia bisa ada di sisinya.

Karena aku sangat bahagia dia mau ada di sisiku.

Takdir telah membawa gadis ini, yang merupakan cinta pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, kembali ke dalam kehidupanku. Percintaan kami tidak selalu mulus, sebagian besar karena kekeras kepalaan dan harga diriku, jadi sejak hari dimana dia berkata bahwa dia bersedia terus bersamaku, aku bersumpah akan selalu menjaganya. Demi memenuhi janji kami di masa lalu.

Saat kami saling melepaskan diri pelan-pelan, matanya membesar melihat laut dan dia menarik-narik kemejaku sambil melompat-lompat girang. "Lihat, lihat Teru! Lautnya indah sekali!" jeritnya seperti anak kecil. Aku memeluk pinggangnya agar dia berhenti melonjak tanpa henti dan meletakkan daguku di bahunya sambil tertawa. "Iya, aku sudah lihat," ujarku. Selama beberapa saat kami memendang laut pagi dalam diam, hanyut dalam kenangan yang sama beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku menunjukkan laut pagi hari padanya untuk pertama kali.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang tampak lembut dengan senyuman dan cahaya laut pagi yang memantul di matanya. Dadaku serasa penuh oleh kebahagiaan. Laut yang kucintai di hadapanku dan gadis yang kucintai dalam pelukanku.

Aku pastilah orang yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Hei Umi, apa kau tahu?

Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu di masa kecil dahulu.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur menemukanmu di pantai hari itu.

Syukurlah... aku bertemu denganmu.

Dan karena kita sudah terlanjur bertemu, ada satu hal yang harus kau percayai.

Kita tak akan pernah berpisah lagi.

Seperti janji itu kan'?

.

.

.

_Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, kita akan tetap seperti ini bersama._

_Kita akan tetap bersama... selamanya._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Ini ff TMGS pertama gue jadi ya... maklumilah kalo agak abal. Tadinya bingung mau bikin English apa Indonesia tapi karena ff TMGS Indo duikit banget, jadi Indonesia aja deh.<strong>_

_**Oh ya, disini settingnya tiga tahun setelah kelulusan, ceritanya mereka udah nikah trus punya rumah di tepi pantai deket mercusuar. Karena ga ada hubungannya ama cerita jadi ga gue sebutin, ini cuma tidbits doang.**_

_**Well... mind to read and review?**_


End file.
